


Letter Writing Day

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael celebrates Letter Writing Day by writing each member of his family a letter. "They're not love letters," he insists. (They're love letters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Writing Day

Michael is the only one who celebrates this particular holiday. If the others celebrated it, he’d probably just stick to writing letters to Adam and Lucifer, but since no one else cares for the holiday, he feels he needs to write to everyone.

 

He starts with Dean and Sam, because they’re the hardest to write for. He knows them the least, so that’s what he starts with.

 

_Dear Dean,_

_I know that we don’t know one another very well, but I’ve grown to love you anyway. Perhaps one day soon we can get lunch together and learn more about each other._

 

When Dean asks him about it, he tells him it’s not a love letter. (It’s a love letter.) How could it not be, when halfway through he can’t resist the urge to write - _Sometimes when I look at you, I am awed, and humbled_ – or how he ends it after a page and a half with a little heart next to his name?

 

He starts Sam’s letter by thanking him for making Gabriel and Lucifer so happy and lamenting the fact that they, too, know so little about one another. He invites Sam on a fishing trip. It feels just a little archaic, and from what he’s learned of humanity, it probably isn’t the best thing to say, but he wants Sam to have that cliché of going on a fishing trip with someone he cares about. (He wants Sam, and Dean, and Adam, and all of them, to have every cliché of a happy life there is. He wants to give them the world.)

 

He writes Castiel’s letter next. The first one he writes is more of an apology than anything else, so he gives it to his younger brother the day before the holiday and saves the other letter, the happier letter, for Letter Writing Day itself. The end result is a little poetic, and more than a little flowery, and he’d never dare give something like this to Dean, but he’s almost positive that Cas won’t mind.

 

_Dear little brother,_

_Oftentimes your smile is so bright that I mistake it for a star, and am helpless but to fall into orbit around you..._

 

Then he writes Gabriel’s letter. It comes out too formal at first, so he starts over. It ends up being a thank you letter, a note of gratitude expressing how thankful he is for all the light Gabriel brings into their lives and how he lifts them up. It starts off almost reverently, with Michael playing off the meaning of Gabriel’s name and turning it around to fit their new life.

 

_Gabriel,_

_You are my strength._

 

Then he writes Lucifer’s letter. It’s difficult, at first, and it’s not quite coherent because he just writes down how he feels about Lucifer, line after line after line, listing everything he is to him and everything he feels about him until his pen runs out of ink.

 

_Dearest Lucifer,_

_You are my brother, my first, but not my only. I raised you, and I love you. I could not live without you and I would not want to..._

 

He saves Adam’s letter for last. At first, he sits down to write a love letter, but then he rethinks it and realizes that a love letter isn’t enough.

 

_Dear Adam,_

_This isn’t a love letter, at least not in the sense that I’d define a love letter. It isn’t an I-love-you letter, or a romantic letter, or a declaration of passion. It’s just an everyday, simple, ordinary letter._

_When I woke up this morning from my slumber – a habit I learned for you, dear – you were still sleeping next to me, peaceful in a quiet dream. Your hair was messy and you were snoring and drooling just a little. (This isn’t an I-love-you letter. This is an I’m-in-love-with-you letter.)_


End file.
